1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink feed container used in an ink jet printing apparatus, and more specifically, in a color ink jet printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink feed container used in an ink jet printing apparatus generally has a structure, as in Japan Patent Laying-Open Gazette Showa 59-194855 (1984), wherein a single ink storage bag is accommodated inside a flat ink cassette with a part of detection plate, which is mounted thereon, facing a detecting device. This type of ink feed container, however, is designed to accommodate one ink storage bag in one ink cartridge. Therefore an ink jet printing apparatus that forms color images by using various kinds of ink requires a large amount of space to accommodate multiple ink cartridges. In addition, an equal number of detecting devices as the number of ink cartridges are required. These two requirements lead to increased production costs.